


Piegata ai suoi voleri

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Combattente maledetto [3]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Drabble Sequence, Dubious Consent, F/F, Genderswap, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta con Omega-Ranma protagonista
Relationships: Kunou Kodachi/Saotome Ranma
Series: Combattente maledetto [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707289
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Piegata ai suoi voleri

**Author's Note:**

> Torre di carta: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/.  
> Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Prompt: 128. Seno.

Cambio sesso

< Quando si è un Omega, un momento prima si sta vivendo la propria vita come al solito, un momento dopo si è stesi sotto un Alpha voglioso.

Ti dimentichi tutto, anche il tuo nome. Esisti solo per soddisfare i loro desideri. Anche il tuo corpo cambia, dandoti il sesso che più piace ai tuoi signori > pensò Ranma. Il lungo codino di capelli rossi abbandonato dietro le spalle.

Kodachi le prese un seno in bocca. Passò la lingua sulla pelle pallida, inumidendola e arrossandola. Giocherellò con i denti col suo capezzolo, succhiando rumorosamente.

Ranma gettò indietro la testa, gemendo.

[100].

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: Commission Ranma Kodachi BY lalox; https://www.deviantart.com/lalox/art/Commission-Ranma-Kodachi-814503370.


End file.
